saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Part 3 of The Beast King Arc
This is the third part/chapter of SAO: SB The Beast King Arc. Part 3 Skin? Yes/No After a month of getting adjusted to Kingdom, I began racking up the PvP wins. I began earning lots of items by trading them with Skins. Skinning is a feature in the game where you can take the spoils of battle of your opponent’s avatar and trade with it. There is obviously no currency, so the player will have to rely on trading. This giant brown, panda bear had rather large claws….and it’s thick pelt could probably be made into some type of light armour. The teeth...I’ll leave that alone. I doubt it’ll do me any good. In this past month, I gained a light chestplate for my fox. I need protection in my lower body, as my quills only appear on top of my fox avatar. For aesthetics, I wear a scarf that hangs around my back. And as for battle, I rip things apart with metal claws and poison things with my rare skinning item, venomous fangs. Yep, this makes me pretty strong. Claire, on my left, a small vixen with wings, flaps next to me. Magkiel, a wolf and scorpion mix, trails Claire from behind. “Eh, not surprised that you would win this. But it’s still cool to see you win! Never gets old!” She’s so...supportive. Sorta like a little sister. But, really talkative. And Claire seemed to be having fun as the days go by. In-game and reality. I’ve admitted her into school and it seems like she as a natural talent for the musical instrument, the B-flat clarinet. As I recall, I was in band my whole high school life and also played the same, long and black, classical instrument. I was overly ecstatic when I learned that she tried out for it. In terms of the Snow Bells, I don’t party with them much. It’s just too much. Everybody except two or three of them, hate my presence. One day, they’ll forgive me….I hope. As I’m about to reply to Magkiel’s reply, but I feel a deep pain in my head. I clutch at my head. It felt like something was crushing my head. I stagger from the pain. “Are you okay?” Magkiel asks. “Yeah...yeah.” What the hell was that right now? Whoosh! Swish! That was all I was hearing in our little fox den that the girls and I shared. The two were wrestling each other like best friends. After all, Maggie is about 13 years old. I guess an older sister model would be nice for Claire. No more than a couple seconds later, the screaming and wrestling seemed to have stopped. I peek into their little room, which is used for horseplaying and logging out, and I catch my breath. What was Magkiel doing on top of Claire, and is….is Claire….BLUSHING? They must’ve sensed me because they looked in my direction. They stare at me wide-eyed. Why were they wide-eyed? It should be me. Back to the matter, I look for something to say. “Uh...I’ll, uh, just leave….” …..was Claire….no…..she couldn’t be...my sweet little angel….lesb- I don’t even want to think about that word! But, how am I going to prepare for this. I need an expert in lesbians. But, that person is rather pissed at me. Yes, I have to ask...Luna. After all the pain of yelling, screaming, and getting pastries thrown at my face, I finally get Luna to calm down and talk. I explained to her my problem and her eyes twinkled because this was one of the things she was good at. Experimenting with...lesb...ians. “It’s probably just a phase, Chris. She’ll eventually grow out of it.” she says with a half smile on her face. “But...what if she doesn’t grow out of it? I don’t know how I’ll support her.” I whine and full of worry for Claire. “How could you say that? You ADOPTED her. You LOVE her. You need to support her no matter what happens to her!” she says, outraged. She also loved Claire in her own little way. I sigh. She’s right, like always. “Well, thanks for the advice. I guess I’ll be going now.” The platinum blondie slumped her shoulders as if she wanted me to stay more. Most unlikely, but possible. I get up from the chair I was sitting in and walk out. “Wait...would you like some strawberry danishes?” I stop walking. I turn my head to the side to see her. Normally, I would get excited, but now, surprisingly, I didn’t want it, despite Luna’s being the best. “Yeah sure…” Minutes later, Luna came back with a bag filled with a box full of warm strawberry danishes. I took it and Luna says one last thing before I leave for home, where Claire awaits me. “I’ll be seeing you soon, in Kingdom.” I arrive home and Claire is quietly sitting down, no doubt feeling shame from what happened earlier. “Hey, Claire….it’s all right. You don’t have to worry. I’m not mad at you for liking other girls. It happens.” She looks up and lays her head on my shoulder. She says quietly,”Okay…” “Well, I guess we should FullDive again. Wanna go? Before we go to sleep? And I brought strawberry danishes.” “Yes!” the girl excitedly squeals. It’s nice that she will choose her own future….(To Be Continued) Chapters Category:Chapter